Magic of a Different Sort
by cyner2u
Summary: Harry figures out he has magic before Hogwarts. He begins to experiment with his using ideas from the Muggle world. A very different Harry Potter arrives in Hogwarts. This one shall arrive smart and ready to take on the world. Abandoned!
1. It Began In Tears

**Magic of a Different Sort**

_When Harry figures out his ability to do magic before entering Hogwarts, J.K. Rowling's story changes drastically; as Harry invents a new sort of magic. Harry will come to Hogwarts confidant, powerful, and ready to change the world._

Authors notes:

I make no money off of this and the world of Harry Potter belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling

This will be a slight crossover as Harry gets his ideas about magic from a computer game known as Runescape.

This is my first fan fiction so please be harsh, but only if you give as many suggestions as possible.

* * *

Chapter 1: It began in tears

~Narrator's POV

It could be said that number 4 Privet drive was the temple of normality, with its perfect hedges, boring facade, and its copycat white-picket fence. This was exactly how its inhabitants, the Dursleys, wanted it. Yes, Vernon and Petunia were glad to raise their son, Dudley, in a place like this. Unfortunately, there was a little snag to their plan and his name was Harry Potter.

Just like Petunia's sister Harry could do magic, after all he was her son. This made him a freak to the Dursleys. They hated him and loved to show it even though they raised him. How dare he impose on them? Harry was a freakish plague upon their house. Soon, the Dursleys thought, they would beat the magic out of him, and make him normal. Then they could go on with their lives.

The freak in question was currently running for his life. Since Dudley had thought of "Harry Hunting," little eight year-old Harry could have no peace. Every day after school, Dudley and his gang would wait for him and if he didn't run fast enough, they would beat him half to death.

~Harry's POV

"We'll get you now!" Dudley jeered. Seeing as they had cornered me in to an ally it looks like he might be right for once. I need to escape now before they rearrange my face! Out of the corner my eye I see a fire escape ladder. I climb faster than I ever thought was possible. Somehow, Dudley is right behind me looking like an angry baby whale. As I reach the end of the roof, I realize that I'm ten floors above the ground with no escape.

I can't help but start to cry. Why am I treated this way? I clean for them, I garden for them, and I try to make them happy but all they do is hurt me. As I look down at the ground, I realize that I'm too young to die I'm only eight! He has to stop!

I manage to whimper out "Please. Don't hit me I don't want to die! Please!" Dudley just laughs and says, "I won't hit you, all I need to do is give you one little PUSH!" His hand reaches out and forces me off the roof, and as I see the ground rushing towards me, I know that this is the end. I close my eyes happy that at least the pain was over.

Then, NOTHING, really I feel nothing including pain. I open my eyes and I realize I'm on the ground and when I get up I know I'm fine. On the roof I hear Dudley screaming "How did he do it, he just started floating! Let's get out of here." I was thinking the same thing.

What could make me survive a ten-story drop unharmed? Did I really float? Does it have something to do with why the Dursleys called me a freak? If it did I'm going to be dead when I get home.

~Narrator's POV

And so Harry began to go home, crying tears of joy and fear, he knew instinctively that something about his life had changed, and it was a good change.


	2. Knowledge Is Power and Power Is Magic

Chapter 2: Knowledge Is Power and Power Is Magic

~Harry' POV

I'm walking home now. It starts to rain but I can barely feel it. Who cares, after all its good to be alive, and I might have cool powers! I start to speed up my walk. I know that Dudley must have told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia by now, so the faster I get home the faster I know for sure.

Seeing Ms. Figg's house tells me I'm close and soon enough I'm at my doorstep. I barely knock when a furious Uncle Vernon opens the door. His face has turned the ugly shade of puce that tells me I'm in trouble. I didn't know how much until he let me in, closed the door, and began to yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? HOW DARE YOU PERFORM THIS FREAKISHNESS WHERE THE NEIGHBORS CAN SEE?" I start to back up so he cannot hit me as easily and I say "I couldn't help it I don't know happened; it was like magic."

"Like magic, LIKE MAGIC! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD IN MY HOME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" As he started forward trying to strangle me, with his fat dark puce bovine face, I knew the truth. I could do magic! They always called my parents freaks so they must be magic too!

Then in a glorious revelation, I realized something. They were normal; they couldn't hurt someone with magic like me, if only I could use it. But how, how could I use my magic? With the fat meaty hands coming closer to my neck, I knew I had to act fast. I tried to feel nothing like I did when I fell and to concentrate. Then I feel something, it's beautiful and powerful, and if gold was a feeling this is how it would feel. It flows through me and I know I can control it. I command it to flow to my uncle, my aunt, and my cousin. I don't want to hurt them, just to stop them from hurting me. And that's what my magic did. I see my uncle's eyes glaze over and I know that in a way, I am dead to him. He shall never care about my presence and that's that.

It was the same with my aunt and cousin. They didn't know I existed. But, something else had changed. I see Aunt Petunia get up and make dinner for the family (something only I have done since I was five), and for once she doesn't give Dudley ridiculous portions. The Dursleys talk about their days at dinner and for once, they're smiling.

I know life will be better for everyone now, and that I can trust my magic. As I make a sandwich and sit in the fourth seat that none of the Dursleys seem to notice, I begin to plan my future. First, my long-term goals. My magic seems really hard to control and general. It worked like a club instead of a knife. I had to learn how to make the most of it, and I had to find others like me. For all I know other magic people may not be friendly so magic training is vital.

My short-term goals are to move out of this forsaken home. I don't want to be reminded of how unhappy I made the Dursleys every time I see their smiling, calm faces. Maybe with magic I can make a home! Tomorrow I'll go to the school library and find everything I can about magic. It'll be so much fun!

~Narrator's POV

And so, little Harry Potter went to bed with a mission in life. He would become a great "magic person" and he would leave his terrible past behind. Harry knew that he needed to learn much, because the eight year old understood that _power is knowledge,____ and in his case power was magic._


	3. To Search In the Temple of Books

Chapter 3: To Search In the Temple of Books

~Harry's POV

I wake up in my cupboard and I can barely believe what has happened. I can do magic! My family can't hurt me anymore and I can do anything, well almost anything. My magic is almost too powerful. It's as if I could turn my cupboard into Buckingham palace but I can't just clean the door. And I can't defend myself without using drastic measures. I need to figure out how to control it and what I am. I guess that means the library.

Several hours later…

I'm in the library, my favorite place on earth (Dudley hated reading so he would never come here to beat me up) going to the one person I knew could help me, the Librarian.

"Ms. Applebee, do you know any books about magic?" Ms. Applebee gazed questioningly at me, looking very stern, before giving me a brilliant smile. "Of course sweetie just hold on, how many do you want?"

I couldn't help myself from saying, "All of them please!" Within minutes, I was sitting at a desk with a small mountain of books. My eyes are drawn to a book named Wizardology, the nice drawings and fake gemstone on the cover glittering prettily in my eye.

In moments, I can tell it's a major disappointment. In the book, it says that "fairies" are the source of magic powers. In my heart, I know that's not true. My magic comes from inside me not some stupid fairies! I read over the other books and none of them seems quite right.

As I sulk in my seat, a rather concerned looking girl comes over. "What are you looking so sad about?" she asked. "I want to know about magic, but nothing is right!" It looks like a switch turned on inside her, because she starts bouncing around and saying, "You like fantasy too? I know all about magic!" Suddenly coming out of her daze, she thrusts her hand into mine, "Hi, I'm Jane. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry," I say smiling at the strange girl. The girl now known as Jane tells me "I see your problem, books about magic are ok, but games are much better." She steers me to the computers before I can ask about the games are. "There's this game I like to play, it's called Runescape. It has tons of magic!" Now that seems promising. In the game, magic is stored in different types of runes for people to make spells. It's like a recipe so you know what the magic will do.

But what if I can't store my magic in things? Well, what's the use if I don't try? I think I'll use the Wizardology book. I close my eyes and feel for the golden magic. I grasp onto it and push it into the book. Suddenly, the book changes!

The letters that make up Wizardology fall apart and dance around the page until they say **_Harry Potter's Book of Spells_**. The fairy nonsense is gone. But since I don't have any spells, is the book blank? Turning to the first two pages, I see beautifully illustrated pictures and directions on how to find your magic and how to push it into things.

I almost can't believe it works! Plus, the shape and function of what you're using, determines what it becomes like the way you make runes in the game. I have to start making them. But there's a small problem. In the game in order to make runes you have to take some stones to special alters to give them power. There probably aren't any so I'll make my own!

Leaving the library, I grab my new book and wave goodbye to Ms Applebee. I start to walk over to Jane until I notice something. Jane looks very upset and is standing with two people who are obviously her parents. I hear them whisper, "Stay away from him … Petunia always tells us he's dangerous." As she nods, I know this is the last time I'll ever see her again.

I run home trying to get away from their disapproving stares. Slipping in from the back door, I see Petunia screaming at Dudley! Holding in my shock, I decide to hear what the fuss is.

"Young man I spoke to you teachers and not only are you being a poor student but you're also a bully! I won't stand for it! What you do to those children is wrong, and I want you to go to your room without dinner and think about what you've done."

Wow, is all I can say. Without me, Petunia would have been a responsible mother. Now I'm even more upset. I go to my cupboard and cry once again. Suddenly my book starts shaking. I pull it open and on the first blank page, writing appears. _Hello harry are you all right?_

I drop the book in shock "Who are you?" I say. _I am Fhírinne or as you call me Your Book. My job is to help you learn about your magic and how to use it._ "Are you alive?" _Certainly, when you used your magic you changed my essence into something living, the fact that you did it in a library, a temple to books, helped as well. Never mind that, why are you crying?_

I made the Dursleys forget about me and now they're so different. I really made their life worse. _It's not your fault! You are not a bad person, it's just that the evil inside them came from jealousy. You can do things that most people only dream about, while they were stuck in an utterly normal world. That's why they were so cruel to an innocent babe. When you removed their knowledge of your existence, you removed their jealousy and in turn their evil. That is why they are happy, their evil is gone._

"So it's not because I'm a bad person?" _No Harry it's not. Now go to sleep it's already nine. We will talk more in the morning._

~Narrator's POV

Harry went to bed happy. He knew he wasn't evil and he even had a new friend. His dreams were filled with golden wisps and books.

* * *

Authors Note:

Fhírinne means "truth" in Gaelic


	4. Principles

Chapter 4: Principles

~Harry's POV

Waking up from the best sleep I had in a while, I rub the sleep from my eyes and I leave my cupboard. At the breakfast table, I hear Vernon talk to Dudley about signing up for a father/son weight-loss program. After yesterday this doesn't bother me, actually I glad that everything worked out so well! Already getting used to being ignored I make myself a bowl of cereal and sit down to eat. I need to eat quickly so I can talk to Fhírinne. Maybe she'll know what I can do today.

I pull her out of the cupboard and walk to Dudley's second bedroom where I won't be distracted. "Good morning Fhírinne." _Good morning Harry, have you eaten? _"Yes, but why do you care?" _Harry, you bringing me to life is enough to catch my attention. However, when you touched me with your magic I started to "know" you on a deeper level. I know what your soul is, and that is how I know you are good, and that I care about you._

Blushing I ask, "Yesterday, when you said that the library was one of the reasons you are alive, what did you mean?" _On a subconscious level, you already know and that is why I know. There are four factors in enchanting objects. The first is the enchanter's intent. When you made me, you had just made a friend after being lonely for so long, and wanted one you could rely on. You also wanted a true book of magic. That is why I was created. My name is Gaelic for truth, as in, your true friend and your true book. I can't even tell a lie!_

"That's really wicked, except for the no lying part. Everyone deserves secrets." _Just because I cannot lie does not mean I can't just leave out the truth you know._ "I'll keep that in mind, but what's that next factor?" _The form of what you're enchanting. If I were a blanket for example, it would be hard to hold all the magic text, also I would probably be represented as a picture. I wouldn't be able to talk to you because there would be no text and as far as I know blankets don't come with speakers._

_ The third factor is location. It is very important because it increases the depth power, and personality of the spell. If your spell was done in a place not devoted to books, I would have come out like a recording and indexing program instead of a person._ "That would have been really lame." _Yes quite. Would you like to hear the fourth factor? _"Yes please!"

_The fourth is symbols of power. These are very flexible, and are rooted in location. You can use symbols in a bad location for enchanting in order to boost the power of a spell. This isn't as good as having the right place but sometimes it is good enough. If symbols of power are used in a good location the will give the object an affinity or extra feature. The star on my cover is a symbol of magic so I can understand any magic that takes place around me._

"That sounds really useful." _The better to teach you with Harry. Now there are things we need to work on today, the first of which is where you sleep. _"Why, what's wrong with the cupboard." _It's no place for a young boy to sleep._ "But, I sort of like my cupboard." _NO! You will not sleep there._

_Why don't we make you a place to sleep with magic? _"OK, that sounds interesting, but how." _I only know magic made in front of me Harry, I can't invent as easily as a real person can. _Fine but what should my new room look like. _That is up to you; why don't we take some time to think of ideas all right? "_Alright, bye Fhírinne." _Bye Harry._

Shutting the book, I decide to walk outside deciding where my new room should be. The backyard being vacant will be the building site. I wrack my brains trying to find a way to make something of nothing, and my instincts tell me it's impossible. I can't believe it the first limit to my magic.

Opening Fhírinne to tell her the bad news it seemed she was more upset than I was. _I can't believe it! Isn't that what wizards do? Make things out of thin air._ Then it hit me THIN AIR. I didn't have to make stuff out of nothing when I had air! It was perfect. I took Fhírinne with me to the back yard with me to watch, after I explained my plan to her. _Brilliant, come on let's get started!_

Reaching the backyard, I close my eyes and reach the now familiar magic. I push it towards the place that will become my home and will it to change the air. I imagine a happy place where I will always feel safe and comfortable; I make a passageway to the Dursley's home, somehow knowing that I was not ready to cut ties with my old home. Opening my eyes I see a small, cheerful, wooden house with a covered walkway to the Dursleys home. As I look at Fhírinne and see a lovely golden glow fill her, I know a new page was added.

I open the book admiring a new page called "_Conjuration"_ before talking to Fhírinne. "How was that?" _Excellent, but I am afraid I'll have to burst your bubble._ "Why is that?" _Your new room is very noticeable._ "Why didn't you think of this earlier?" _All I can say to that is "oops," sorry Harry. "_Maybe we should use some more magic." _I think we need to cloak it somehow._ "CLOAK, that it!"

Using my second magical insight of the day, I again reached my magic and made it cover the house, willing it to make the house invisible. When I opened my eyes, I could still see the house but it was covered in a golden veil. _You did it Harry!_ "How do you know?" _Remember it's what I do, now go inside your new home._

~Narrators POV

Harry was too tired to look around him. He collapsed on the first soft thing he could find, his arms curled around his book. It was the first time he slept outside the cupboard, and he would never sleep in one ever again.

* * *

Right now I am making an illustrated spell book online to give you an idea of the one in the fic.

Simply go on my website at .com/site/cyner2u/home/magic-of-a-different-sort

to download Harry Potter's Book of Spells.

For every magical discovery in the story a page is added to the book. It isn't complete, but heck, neither is the one in the story!

* * *

Poll: In the next chapter should I start rushing the story towards Hogwarts? Yes or No

Are there any branches of magic you think I should cover?

What would you like to see in the story


	5. Magic at the Altar

Chapter 5: Magic at the Altar

I wake up and it feels like I'm in heaven. Light is all around me, filtering in through warm, red curtains. Underneath me is probably the nicest bed in the world. Opening Fhírinne, I begin to admire my work. As I said before there's lots of light. It would be annoying but it was offset by the dark tones of wood. The furniture around me was just beautiful. There frames where all made of wood, but they were carved in ways that made them seem almost alive. Fhírinne was glowing with my magic, telling me she was very pleased.

I left my room to see what else I had made. I had a bathroom, a living room a nice kitchen and a study. I saw large bookshelves that Fhírinne said she would fill "_very quickly_." Liking everything, I went to the kitchen and made myself an omelet. Happily surprised, by the fact that the kitchen was fully supplied, I sat down and started munching on my breakfast. Like usual when I was done Fhírinne had an idea.

_Harry, do you want to start trying to make the runes? _"Yes actually, but I was wondering how we would do it." _Well, what kind of runes are there? _"Lots actually, like fourteen types." _What are they? _"There are the four elemental runes, Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The four control runes, Mind, Body, Chaos, and Death." _Even with only eight, there are so many spell possibilities! _"I know but there are six more. Cosmic, Nature, and Law allow you to do things that are more unusual like blessing things, alchemy, and teleportation." _What are the last three?_ "Blood, Soul, and Astral." _What do they do? _"Blood makes really devastating attacks, Soul lets you mess with peoples power, and Astral makes really powerful spells all designed to help others."

We should try making the elemental runes first they sound the least powerful. "Ok where do you think I should start?" Conjure a rock and then see where your magic takes you. "Sounds simple enough."

I don't even have to think about it anymore, I realize as a rock pops into my hand. It's a good thing magic has become so easy for me because there is no way this will be easy. I take the smooth flat rock and think of the air and wind. I capture its feeling and throw it toward the rock. I look at the rock and see a small change. In the rock are small imprints that look like wind, but something isn't right. I try to tap into its power and it has earth energy all right, but it's so weak that I can barely feel it.

"Damn! Why doesn't it work?" _Harry, was there something else that they did in the game?_ "I would bring the stones to the altar and … That's IT, the altar. I needed to bring the stones to the altar of the type of runes I wanted! I completely forgot about those." Of course,_ it's like enchanting you need a place that matches the enchantment! We need to find places that match the runes we're trying to make._ This might be hard, but I have another idea for finding the places. _How?_ "Come on, it's an enchantment and it needs to be done on an open road."

_That's nice but what is it?_ "When you were that Wizardology book I read that you could use crystals to find stuff, it's called scrying." _Crystals are easy to store magic in so it sounds possible, go for it._

Conjuring again, I make a beautiful crystal appear. It has a chain so I can wear it around my neck. I walk onto the street and think hard about what I want. **I need something that will always help me find what I want to find!** When I look at the crystal again, it is glowing faintly and I can't help but be proud of myself. _Harry to make the crystal work say point me, and think of what you want to find._

"Point me!" I say while thinking about a place to make an air alter. The crystal floats gently and glows brighter, tugging me in some direction. After some time I realize that I am on a small green hill, the wind is flowing all around me, and that I've never felt freer in my life! Getting to work, I conjure a large round rock right on top of the hill, then I make pillars around it and make horizontal beams connecting them. Soon I am standing in what looks like a newer Stonehenge. I infuse the center stone with the essence of Air, pleased with the deep carvings that form the ripples of the Air element.

I feel the power burst out of the rock and enter every pillar that I conjured. Suddenly, I knew that this was a true alter. This place felt holy, and it was wholly devoted to air. All around me the wind was stirring felling almost alive. Feeling for my magic, I conjure seven stones, filling them with my magic and the magic of this place, and this time their magic is not weak. When I put them in my pocket I am not putting in stones, I am putting in air personified. I need this to be my personal place so I leave the stone circle and cloak the altar in my magic. My job being done, I pull out my crystal, and let it point me home.

When I get home, I tell Fhírinne about my success while making lunch; she of course has questions. _Why did you start with air? _"Air is the element that lets you cast spells at things. It carries the spells away from you and to you target. It's the first thing you need." _This whole altar think seems cool; you're taking me with you next time. _"Sure you might have some explanation for what happened when I made the altar it was like I was on automatic." _Interesting, any way lets go make a Mind altar before we move onto the other elements, we need it to test if this stuff works. After all, Mind is the first rune that lets you control spells._ Picking up Fhírinne I use my trusty crystal once again a follow were it leads.

I realize where the next altar would be the moment we started taking a very familiar road. We were going to the library where I made Fhírinne! _It's good to be back, but where will you find the space in it for an altar?_ I didn't know but my crystal did. It let me into a wall and started tapping at a spot on the wall. Pressing where it tapped, I jumped back just in time as the floor beneath my feat opened to reveal a hidden staircase. If the library was anything to go by, it appeared that Little Whining was not as normal as it seemed. The crystal tugged me down the stairs and into what looked like a second library. I cloaked the area where the floor was so that I wouldn't be disturbed. In the middle of the sea of books was a large empty circle, perfectly sized for my altar.

Like before, I conjured a large central stone and the pillars. Almost laughing at the idea of Stonehenge in a library, I have to remind myself to focus. I think about this place full of centuries of knowledge, I remember that in this building I discovered my magic's true potential, and where people came for knowledge. I poured the aura of the library into the central stone and like before, the place pulsed with something that could only be described as Mind. As it spilled into the pillars, I felt a circle of magic form and Fhírinne began to glow with light. I conjure seven stones and charge them at the altar, soaking them with power. Leaving the circle, I cloak the altar. I can feel the magic in this strange second library, and whoever made it might be back, so the second cloak is necessary.

_Harry, this is a completely different kind of magic. I didn't think you really needed rune magic, but feeling this, this is amazing! You are animating entire locations with an element; these altars have some sort of presence …Maybe we can infuse the house with this it'll be the safest place in Britain! _"Get a hold of yourself we'll finish the altars first."

And so the day went. First I made had to travel to rocky outcrops, a river, and an industrial plant to make the Earth, Water, and Fire altars. After a visit to a hospital, an abandoned house, and a graveyard for Body, Chaos, and Death, I realized it was already night. With I sigh, my crystal was in my hand and I made my next three stops. The Cosmic altar was built in a clearing with a perfect view of the night sky, the Nature altar was in a forest, and the Law altar was made in front of a courthouse.

On the way to making the last three altars, I was surprised when I was pulled home. Blood was located at the Dursley's front lawn. Soul was made in the backyard next to my new house. For the final altar, I made my way up to the attic and imbued the power of dreams into the Astral alter. It's comforting magic combined with my house's and I felt it start to heal my muscles after my long day. I was still tired so I collapsed onto my bed with my clothes on, runes heavy in my pocket.

* * *

Authors note:

I apologize for the slow update but due to computer problems updates will be happening less frequently.


End file.
